All or Nothing (Episode)
All or Nothing is the twenty-second episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-eighth episode overall. It is the season finale and it premiered on May 9, 2013. Regionals is finally here, but due to an inconvenient situation, the competition is held at McKinley High. But before New Directions can hit a single note, drama occurs when Brittany comes back from her MIT visit with a different attitude and yet, an opportunity, while Marley covers up the catfisher that Ryder has been searching for, causing Ryder not wanting to perform at Regionals. Due to Brittany's unusual behavior, Sam tries to solve it by bringing Santana back to Ohio, while also trying to convince Blaine to stop his planned proposal between himself and Kurt. In New York, Rachel prepares for the callback for Funny Girl. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Brittany's interview at MIT results in two contrasting revelations: while the staff determines that from her test scores Brittany appears to have little to no academic ability, the numbers she's doodled on the back of her notepad to get them out of her head appear to be of great scientific significance when viewed in various sequences. They have dubbed it "The Brittany Code." Believing that she might be a singular, Einstein-level intellect in some respect, MIT plans a unique proposition for her. auditioning for ''Funny Girl.]] Will reveals that the Regionals competition will now be held in the William McKinley Auditorium, and reminds New Directions that they need to bring everything they've got to the stage; "All or Nothing." Ryder is preoccupied wondering about the still-mysterious identity of his "catfish," Katie. Meanwhile, performing Celine Dion's To Love You More, Rachel auditions for the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. She pours everything into her performance, ending with tears running down her cheeks, but the reaction of the casting team is utterly unreadable. and Sam discuss Blaine's proposal to Kurt.]] Sam urges Blaine to reconsider his plan to ask Kurt to marry him, but Blaine is determined - not only is he going to go through with it, he wants Sam to be his best man. As Joe and Sugar return to the glee club, Will runs down the set list, but Brittany insists on changing everything to showcase her, by singing My Cup with Artie before unleashing a ridiculous set of demands based on her new confidence in her "megawatt star power." When her friends are stunned by her behavior - including Sam, whom she dumps via text message - she says she's just embracing Will's "All or Nothing" mentality. Brittany dramatically quits the Cheerios, burning her uniform in front of Coach Roz and posting a manifesto filled with reasons why she can't be on the squad anymore. Ryder demands that "Katie" reveals herself or he won't participate in Regionals. Finally, Marley admits that it was her, despite her previous insistence that she wasn't responsible, and Ryder's shock is compounded when Jake defends her. and Tina go ring shopping.]] Tina helps Blaine shop for a wedding ring, and he's aided by Jan, a compassionate jewelry store employee who's proud that the LGBT community is on the brink of marriage equality. Sam shows up to support Blaine, and Jan offers to help Blaine navigate his plan so he can "see what's possible when two people really love each other." When Will and Sue confront Brittany about her demanding behavior, she insists she'll only discuss things on her own terms - on her Internet chat show "Fondue For Two" Among Brittany's revelations, she's determined that singer Michael Bolton is the father of Sue's daughter, Robin. Meanwhile, a concerned Sam asks for help from Santana, the only person he thinks can get through to Brittany and learn what's really happening. and Liz have dinner with Blaine and Kurt at BreadstiX]] Kurt and Blaine have dinner at Breadstix with Jan and her partner Liz, who recount how different it was for them growing up as lesbians during their formative years - but somehow they made it work. Blaine's taken aback when Kurt casually points out that he and Blaine aren't a couple, but the evening takes a happier turn when Jan asks Liz to marry her. Marley tries to apologize to Ryder and bring him back to the glee club. He demands an explanation as to why she's strung him along all this time, but the answer is even more shocking: Unique reveals herself as the real Katie. After she was drawn in too deep in her anonymous online flirtation with Ryder, Unique revealed her secret to Marley. She says she never felt so close to someone without her exterior getting in the way. She apologizes, hoping they won't lose what they have, but Ryder tells her they don't have anything and that he'll never speak to her again. Meanwhile, back on "Fondue for Two," Santana confronts Brittany about her behaviour and Brittany says that she has to tell her something really important. As Regionals kick off, The Waffletoots start the competition by singing Paul Williams ''and ''Kenneth Ascher's Rainbow Connection. Back in the choir room, Ryder has decided to perform with the New Directions, seeing as he is only angry with Unique and doesn't want to punish the rest of the glee club, but tells them that he'll be leaving the New Directions after Regionals. The Hoosierdaddies and their lead singer Frida Romero power through their dynamic set of Zedd's Clarity and Little Mix's Wings, but Sam is pleasantly distracted by the surprise arrival of Brittany. During their show circle, Brittany reveals that MIT offered her an early admission and wants her to leave immediately, causing her to have a meltdown. Having been told she was stupid her entire life, she feels that when glee club helped her believe she might be smart after all, the whole world started to believe it, too. Paying a tearful tribute to her friends, especially Sam and Santana, she says that they're like family to her and that she's really gonna miss all of them, before heading into her final performance. New Directions launch their performance with Hall of Fame by The Script and will.i.am, followed by Icona Pop's'' I Love It, and culminating with Marley's original song ''All or Nothing. The judges' scores come in, and once again New Directions take first place at Regionals, while the Hoosierdaddies take second place. Back in the choir room Emma makes an unexpected appearance with a priest in tow; she and Will are throwing a surprise wedding. The New Directions, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Mike hum the wedding march as Emma walks down the aisle and ties the knot with Will amid cheers as Blaine clutches his own ring box and plans to pop the question to Kurt. Songs Unreleased Songs *'My Cup' by Glee. Sung by Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero *Amy Aquino as Funny Girl producer *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Meredith Baxter as Liz Stevens *Patty Duke as Jan *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Bob Bancroft as Donald Langdon *Jack Plotnick as Leonardo Hauptman Absent Cast Members *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *The letters in the title-card are written in colorful crayon and the Glee logo holds the notation "By Brittany," also written in crayon. *This is the ninth time that the episode is named after a song sung in it, the others being Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Diva, What the World Needs Now and Movin' Out. **This is the second time that an episode is named after an original song, the first being Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the third being Loser Like Me. *"Wemma," Will and Emma's ship name, is mentioned for the first time in the series. * This is the first episode where we see Santana blonde (with highlights). *This is the first season finale where Will did not sing a solo. *This is the only finale where Mercedes and Kurt did not sing. *This is the only finale where Marley is present. *This is the first season finale where Finn, Quinn, and Puck are absent. *This is also the first season finale where Finn and Puck do not sing at all. *This is the last episode where Brittany, Mercedes and Mike appear as main characters. **However, Mercedes was promoted again later in Loser Like Me. *This is the second time a season ends with a Regionals competition. The first being Season One. **Unlike in Journey, the New Directions win this Regionals competition. *This is the first season finale that ends in a competition where New Directions win. New Directions won the 2015 Nationals much later in Dreams Come True. *This episode had a rating of 2.0 with 5.92 million viewers. Source *This is the second time a wedding takes place after Regionals. The first time was the planned wedding between Rachel and Finn in the episode, On My Way. *The Regionals dresses worn by the girls are the same style as the dresses in On My Way. *This episode marks the last appearance of Sugar and Joe until A Wedding and The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. **This is the last time they are seen as a William McKinley High School student as they would graduate off-screen later. *This episode was submitted for consideration of Patty Duke for the 2013 Emmy's. *Brittany mentioned her "95 Theses" when she is nailing a paper into Roz's office is a reference to Martin Luther's Ninety Five Theses that he nailed to the Church of Wittenberg's door. *When Brittany goes around the circle describing the members of Glee as her family, she does not mention Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Puck or Finn even though they were with her for three years and Quinn was a part of the Unholy Trinity. *This and Dreams Come True are the only finales to not be directed by Brad Falchuk. *This is the last time on the series that the season finale was in the twenty-second episode. Season Five ended on its twentieth episode while the final season of the show, Season Six ended on its thirteenth. Deleted Scenes *A scene that included lines with Frida and some members of The Hoosierdaddies. Source Source 2 *An extended version/scene of the Wemma ceremony where Blaine pops a bottle of champagne was shown in the promo for the episode. Source *A mini dialogue between Kurt and Santana while they were crying in the auditorium. Source Errors *In the beginning of the episode, one of the men in the room with Brittany says that she has never gotten higher than a D minus, according to her 0.2 GPA. But in Britney 2.0 she shows Sue a test and says she got a C minus. *At the end of Hall of Fame, Joe can be seen with his hands behind his back. However in the next shot, his hands are by his sides. Quotes Gallery Bbimage.jpg|Lord Tubs on the scene... tumblr_mlg5b08y281qbqtkso2_500.jpg BII2TNvCEAA_GF1.jpg large.jpg|"I need to put a ring on it! Got any good ones?" tumblr_mlgrt9Pxgl1rojmp7o1_500.png BIK_0OsCMAALWTj.jpg|Another Day At The Office! tumblr_mlioxpWd3k1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg 3626863ca94411e2bbc022000a9f1945_7.jpg|Callback c3f57bbaa95f11e29f5522000a9f14ae_7.jpg Bb576bd4a95b11e28c7c22000a1fb876 7.jpg CDPM.jpg BIRHGSXCEAANx1L.jpg Tumblr mlkavg4DTm1qzlhm3o1 500.jpg BIeQCbhCEAERdfr.jpg large.jpg Tumblr mlo3r3t8rS1qbqtkso1 500.png 387315_372467146205338_1759867048_n.jpg tumblr_mloljrcVmF1qiicbko1_500.jpg|REGIONALS! @brooke_lipton & Michael Hitchcock tumblr_mloqm8I5mC1rdp19ho1_500.jpg 417864_565819536792362_1606528814_n.jpg 524853_372965432822176_128694218_n.jpg 528344_372965806155472_1453914148_n.jpg 387178_372965816155471_409136810_n.jpg 310810_372965469488839_1696513048_n.jpg 387297_372965459488840_2101331315_n.jpg 407026_372965449488841_1871757243_n.jpg 603833_546057315441018_1269972114_n.jpg samuel.jpg BInlXi0CUAEOSFv.jpg tumblr_mlrmeftBQ71qfcdl6o1_500.jpg Tumblr mlqn0aiUgj1qcbsolo1 400.png sadfgbhj.jpg BImPMmbCQAIMMoI.jpg large.jpg BIqoYhRCcAIDKfa.jpg Naya and Kevin.jpg 60634f92ad6411e2919b22000a9f1988_7.jpg Tumblr mlsggfWxEl1ra2sevo1 500.jpg Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mlsgihmk1u1ruamewo1 400.png Jesset.jpg IMG_0991.jpg IMG_1720.jpg Jina.png Jina2.png ba561da4ad6911e2986822000aa8062e_7.jpg IMG_6114.jpg IMG_3652.jpg 936396_546796188700464_1943461961_n.jpg 485431_546836865363063_1864148015_n.jpg 301898_511027992267322_614426093_n.jpg 922972_511027908933997_233927839_n.jpg 44804_511028018933986_6745317_n.jpg 537814_511028055600649_1908895269_n.jpg jessicaglee.jpg AON1.png AON2.png AON4.png AON3.png AON5.png AON6.png AON7.png tumblr_mm4q0yw5Sq1qj8dg6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mm4q0yw5Sq1qj8dg6o2_500.jpg 923227_569778446396471_1710315352_n.jpg All_Or_Nothing.jpg to love you more.jpg Wings_(Glee).jpg I_Love_It.jpg 512IWuSQWhL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 51CftzuNckL. SL500 AA280 .jpg rbconnect.jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 9.27.00 PM.png 31o.png tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo1_250.gif tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo2_250.gif tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo4_250.gif tumblr_mm7algLvm61qhmb3mo3_250.gif tumblr_mm8lye9mUw1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mm8mww3HK11qj8dg6o1_1280.jpg 422x1.jpg 422x2.jpg 422x3.jpg 422x4.jpg 422x5.jpg 422x6.jpg 422x7.jpg 422x8.jpg 422x9.jpg tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o5_250.gif tumblr_mm7k50BOHM1rxyf78o6_r1_250.gif BJg1ZNGCYAIMEy7.jpg tumblr_mmeci5FIa81r4ezfzo1_500.jpg z124.jpg z125.jpg z123.jpg n1aa3.jpg n1aa.jpg n1aa1.jpg n1aa2.jpg 422-70.jpg Promo 422 5.jpg Promo 422 4.jpg Promo 422 3.jpg Promo 422 2.jpg Promo 422 1.jpg Promo 422 6.jpg 931173_515849631785158_819227131_n.jpg BJ18ClQCAAIM5r5.jpg naya jessica.jpg mlPgBUp.gif BJ3q9NTCQAAOZH9.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_mmk9ahLWO61qhum9po1_250.gif tumblr_mmk9ahLWO61qhum9po2_250.gif 768396820.gif Tumblr mmk9m4GbjO1qfx9mto1 250.gif Tumblr mmk9m4GbjO1qfx9mto2 250.gif Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 7.38.07 PM.png Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio1 250.gif Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio3 250.gif Tumblr mmk9wjTiRQ1qdnpeio4 250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo3_250.gif tumblr_mmka45HB5s1qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_mmkad24Tf81rrsol6o1_400.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro3_250.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro4_250.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro2_250.gif tumblr_mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro1_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mmkanlARJr1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mmkan1N12F1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_mmkan1N12F1r7lepzo2_250.gif Nal.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h06m21s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h06m18s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h06m07s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h06m04s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h05m50s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h05m46s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h03m39s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h03m37s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h03m34s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h03m24s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h03m21s6.png To Love You More.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h30m04s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h29m57s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h08m24s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h08m12s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m20s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m23s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m21s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m18s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m15s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m11s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h42m05s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h38m12s156.png Px4.jpg Px3.jpg Px2.jpg Px1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m53s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m35s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m30s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m28s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m20s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m19s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m17s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m22s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m19s248.png Px7.jpg Px6.jpg Px5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m49s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m36s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m34s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m31s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m25s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m18s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m15s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m11s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h31m05s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-15h30m02s215.png glee-season-finale-jessica-sanchez.jpg 422 50.jpg 422 49.jpg 422 48.jpg 422 47.jpg 422 46.jpg 422 45.jpg 422 51.jpg 422 52.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-05-10 om 11.48.36.png.jpg tumblr_mmkadeEX3X1qaesnho2_250.gif tumblr_mmkadeEX3X1qaesnho1_250.gif tumblr_mmkadeEX3X1qaesnho3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkadeEX3X1qaesnho4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkadeEX3X1qaesnho5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkadeEX3X1qaesnho6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkdjpy1E31ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmkb9o4rLZ1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mmkb9o4rLZ1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mmkb9o4rLZ1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mmkb9o4rLZ1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mmkb9o4rLZ1qa8mq1o3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mmkb9o4rLZ1qa8mq1o4_250.gif 422 56.jpg 422 55.jpg 422 54.jpg 422 58.jpg 422 57.jpg Glee_All_Or_Nothing_5.jpg tumblr_mmkbt1lfKZ1qfvij1o1_250.gif tumblr_mmkbt1lfKZ1qfvij1o2_250.gif tumblr_mmkbt1lfKZ1qfvij1o3_250.gif tumblr_mmkbt1lfKZ1qfvij1o4_250.gif tumblr_mmkj6dMMwT1ryf7c1o1_250.gif tumblr_mmkj6dMMwT1ryf7c1o2_250.gif frida romero 9288.jpg tumblr_mmkksk0rmH1remr5vo1_250.gif tumblr_mmkksk0rmH1remr5vo2_250.gif tumblr_mmkksk0rmH1remr5vo3_250.gif tumblr_mmkksk0rmH1remr5vo4_250.gif Zz6.jpg Zz5.jpg Zz7.jpg Zz4.jpg Joehart finale9.gif Joehart finale8.gif Joehart finale7.gif Joehart finale6.gif Joehart finale5.gif Joehart finale4.gif Joehart finale3.gif Joehart finale2.gif Joehart finale1.gif Allornothing joeandsugar2.gif Allornothing joeandsugar1.gif 2013regionals.png BRITTANAISREAL OMG FEELS brittana.gif Background ! brittana.gif Shecaresabouther becauseshebuiltherlifearoundher santana.gif Handhold brittana.gif Uploadingalltheversions cries brittana.gif Sweetladykisses brittany.gif Lolbrittt.gif Emotionalhug brittana.gif Cryingmysoulout brittana.gif Justdont - brittana.gif Nofvckingseriouslyithurts brittana.gif Crying - seasonfinale brittana.gif Thishurts brittana.gif FF2 brittana.png Stoppedcaring brittany.gif Mycup lol brittany.gif Intimaterelationships brittany.gif Tina seasonfinale brittany.gif Creepsmeout brittany.gif BrittHemoSpeech AllOrNothing8.gif BrittHemoSpeech AllOrNothing4.gif BrittHemoSpeech AllOrNothing1.gif 422 61.jpg 422 60.jpg BJ8Y1UjCcAEmuQP.jpg-large.jpg|Santana's phone when Sam calls her 437043789 640.jpg Quitting brittany.jpg MIT brittany.jpg Lol sue and-will brit allornothing.jpg FF2! brittana.jpg Letscrytogether brittana.jpg Cuddling - brittana.jpg Handhold finale brittana.jpg Kurtandbrittana.jpg Whyamidoingthistomyslef brittana.jpg Rainbow Connection (Glee Cast Version) - Single.jpg LOLVanessaLengies4.gif LOLVanessaLengies3.gif LOLVanessaLengies2.gif LOLVanessaLengies1.gif Sugar AllOrNothing8.gif Sugar AllOrNothing7.gif Sugar AllOrNothing6.gif Sugar AllOrNothing5.gif Sugar AllOrNothing4.gif Sugar AllOrNothing3.gif Sugar AllOrNothing2.gif Sugar AllOrNothing1.gif Hoosier26.jpg Hoosier25.jpg Hoosier22.jpg Hoosier21.jpg 422glee_scn23_018.jpg RyleyFinale6.gif RyleyFinale5.gif RyleyFinale4.gif RyleyFinale3.gif RyleyFinale2.gif RyleyFinale.gif 422 68.jpg 422 66.jpg 422 67.jpg 422 65.jpg 422 64.jpg 422 63.jpg 422 62.jpg 422 59.jpg 60215184.jpg Brittany AON MIT.jpg Brittany AON MIT 1.jpg Brittany AON MIT 2.jpg Brittany AON MIT 3.jpg Brittany AON MIT 4.jpg Brittany AON MIT 5.jpg Brittany AON MIT 6.jpg Brittany AON MIT 7.jpg Brittany AON MIT 8.jpg Brittany's Numbers AON.jpg Brittany's Numbers AON 1.jpg Brittany's Numbers AON 2.jpg Brittany's Numbers AON 3.jpg Brittany's Numbers AON 4.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON 1.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON 2.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON 3.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON 4.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON 5.jpg Brittany's Numbers Explantion AON 6.jpg Brittany AON 1.jpg Brittany AON 2.jpg Brittany AON 3.jpg Brittany AON 4.jpg Brittany AON 5.jpg Brittany AON 6.jpg Brittany AON 7.jpg Brittany AON 8.jpg Brittany AON 9.jpg Brittany AON 10.jpg Brittany AON 11.jpg Brittany AON 12.jpg Sam AON 13.jpg Brittany AON 14.jpg Brittany AON 15.jpg Brittany AON 16.jpg Brittany AON 17.jpg Brittany AON 18.jpg Brittany AON 19.jpg Brittany AON 20.jpg Brittany AON 21.jpg Brittany AON 22.jpg Brittany AON 23.jpg Brittany AON 24.jpg Brittany AON 25.jpg Brittany AON 26.jpg Brittany AON 27.jpg Blam AON 28.jpg Brittany AON 29.jpg Brittany AON 30.jpg Brittany AON 31.jpg Brittany AON 32.jpg Brittany AON 33.jpg Brittany AON 34.jpg Brittany AON 35.jpg Brittany AON 36.jpg Brittany AON 37.jpg Brittany AON 38.jpg Brittany AON 39.jpg Brittany AON 40.jpg Brittany AON 41.jpg Brittany AON 42.jpg Brittany AON 43.jpg Brittany AON 44.jpg Brittany AON 45.jpg Brittany AON 46.jpg Brittany AON 47.jpg Brittany AON 48.jpg Brittany AON 49.jpg Brittana AON 50.jpg Brittany AON 51.jpg Brittany AON 52.jpg Santana AON 53.jpg Brittany AON 54.jpg Brittana AON 55.jpg Brittana AON 56.jpg Brittany AON 57.jpg Brittana AON 58.jpg Brittany AON 59.jpg Brittany AON 60.jpg Brittany AON 61.jpg Brittany AON 62.jpg Brittany AON 63.jpg Brittany AON 64.jpg Brittany AON 65.jpg Brittany AON 66.jpg Brittany AON 67.jpg Brittany AON 68.jpg Brittany AON 69.jpg Brittany AON 70.jpg Brittany AON 71.jpg Brittany AON 72.jpg Brittany AON 73.jpg Brittany AON 74.jpg Brittany AON 75.jpg Brittany AON 76.jpg Brittany AON 77.jpg Brittany AON 78.jpg Brittany AON 79.jpg Brittany AON 80.jpg Brittany AON 81.jpg Brittany AON 82.jpg Brittany AON 83.jpg Brittany AON 84.jpg Brittany AON 85.jpg Bram AON 86.jpg Bram AON 87.jpg Bram AON 88.jpg Brittana AON 89.jpg Brittana AON 90.jpg Brittana AON 91.jpg Brittany AON 92.jpg Brittany AON 93.jpg Brittany AON 94.jpg Bram AON 95.jpg Brittany AON 96.jpg Brittana AON 97.jpg tumblr_mmm2nyjOMq1rxyf78o3_250.gif tumblr_mmm2nyjOMq1rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mmm2nyjOMq1rxyf78o5_250.gif tumblr_mmm2nyjOMq1rxyf78o6_250.gif tumblr_mmm2nyjOMq1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mmm2nyjOMq1rxyf78o1_250.gif KittyWilde Quote 2.gif KittyWilde Quote 1.gif KittyS4Quotes5.gif BrittanyAndJoe9.gif BrittanyAndJoe8.gif NOPE tina.gif PraisetheLord bestbreakupever bram.jpg Notreally blaine.gif Someonegay blaine.gif Stop blaine.gif Tearingup blaine.gif Tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo2 250.gif Tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo3 250.gif Tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo4 250.gif Tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif Tumblr mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo6 250.gif GettingNaked Santana.gif Tumblr mo922tLcH11spp49io4 250.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall2.gif 9braine.gif 1AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 2AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 3AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 4AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 5AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 6AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 7AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 8AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 9AoN SamtanaTalk.gif 10AoN SamtanaTalk.gif Samtana AoN.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo10 250.gif Tumblr mwem1521NJ1sjbuh7o8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mzqglyXVC21r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mml5lyZdqQ1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr mml5lyZdqQ1qlpkoio4 250.gif tumblr_mvmqj03QII1rorqk0o1_250i6.gif tumblr_n6zfw3gLRI1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n6zfw3gLRI1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6zfw3gLRI1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n6zfw3gLRI1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n6zjc6NaEz1ra5gbxo6_250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n79umh3XFZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n78p6iLIqZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n715pkQoZn1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n717noDKRy1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr nf1xt6yLuX1qifru6o1 1280.jpg 10514659 873993142619064 2885489470247171226 n.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Competition Episode